


Complete

by Kuriyamas



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriyamas/pseuds/Kuriyamas
Summary: Dio Brando is not used to these feelings of possession for Jojo, and he deals with them poorly.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first jjba fic! I just finished phantom blood and i really like jonadio oops 

There were very few things Dio actually enjoyed about living in the Joestar home. 

Of course, it was a roof over his head. A meal every night, a bed to call his own. He was treated with generosity and patience, and with the utmost respect. But he got very little true joy out of daily activities. 

For instance, he would enjoy reading a book outdoors once or twice, only to be interrupted and pestered by the groundskeepers. He could go into town, but the local boys he had "befriended" in effort to beat down Jojo would always find him and bother him with meaningless chit chat. Annoying. And then, of course, there was the matter of Jojo. 

Jonathan Joestar. He had been handed everything since the day he came out of the womb. Everything Dio wanted, Jojo had. He was weak, though, as far as Dio could tell. Jojo was hot-headed, and easily swayed into silence by his father. The boy had no backbone, very few manners, and a sense of justice that made the blond boy sneer. From the day they met, Dio had made it his goal to take everything from Jojo. To beat him into a state of submission and total fear. 

And yet, there were things about him Dio found utterly charming, in a disgusting, upsetting way that made his stomach turn and flip and made his insides boil. The way he talked about his interests, or how he looked when he was focused. When he felt passionate about a situation, or when he talked to that obnoxious Pendleton girl. 

Why didn't Jojo look at him like that?

Of course, maybe it was because Dio was cruel to him. Almost certainly, it was because of that. The intent wasn't to get Jojo to like him. It was to make Jojo fear him. But still... Watching the two of them together was much more repulsive than any sort of feeling he could get when it was just Jojo and himself. On some sick, twisted level, Dio needed Jojo. Whether it was to knock him down, or to reassure himself of his standing in the world. He needed him. He liked having him around. 

Just the thought of it made him sick. 

So Dio did what he always does. He got rid of anything precious to the other boy. With Erina out of the picture, there was no way Jojo could escape from him. He would have to stay with him at that point. Wouldn't he? If there's nobody around but Dio, then he'll only need Dio... And as much as it sickened him to think of, he liked being the only one Jojo needed. 

And Jonathan being himself, went after the other in Erina's honor. Tch. Why did it matter? She was a disgusting girl, anyways. Nowhere near as perfect a person as he was. He did Jojo a favor, tossing her away. 

The fight between the two didn't last very long. With either boy only landing a few blows before being broken up, and sent to their respective rooms. Which only lasted an hour or so before Dio got fed up festering in his own anger alone. After pacing around, he had made up his mind, and started towards Jonathan's room. The door was unlocked, strangely, and he heads in, taking a seat in a chair at the corner of the room by the window. 

When he looks, Jojo is face down on his bed. Possibly crying? He wouldn't put it past him. A little bit of pride swells up at the sight, seeing just how much he controls Jojo's life. In a weird way, doesn't that mean that Jojo needs him too? Maybe not, but he's allowed to think what he'd like. 

"Jojo." Dio finally speaks. He knows he's awake. It's only 6 o'clock. No response, he continues. "I thought I made it very clear my intentions. You must've known this would only hurt you eventually, right?"

More silence follows. Dio sighs, picking himself up from his seat and walking over to the bed, flipping the other over onto his back and climbing over him. Jojo defensively raises his hands to his face, afraid that he might be hit again. There's that feeling. Of pride. Hot, boiling, passionate, chest-swelling pride that bubbles up in his chest, shooting through Dio's stomach and straight to his dick. 

He does raise his hand, but not to hit Jojo, rather, to stroke his cheek comfortingly. Which is... odd for the both of them. It's a bit of a surprise to Dio himself. But he does his best to soothe the other. "Just give in, Jojo. Accept that you have nothing. That you are nothing." The words that fall out of his mouth are harsh, but despite that, Jonathan finds himself oddly soothed. "Submit to me, and I promise I'll make our next few years together as painless as possible. All you have to do..." His hand slips down. From Jonathan's cheek to his chest, down his ribcage and onto his hip. "... Is give me what I want."

Disgusting. Did he really just say that? From someone as pathetic and lowly as Jojo... To want something like this. It's filthy. It's terrible and Dio feels like he want's to vomit just from looking at how sweet and innocent Jojo looks underneath him, trembling slightly, with pink-tinted cheeks. It's a disgusting sight and Dio is loving every bit of how disgusting it makes him feel. He wants this- he wants Jojo, and nothing is going to keep him from what he wants. 

Jonathan offers no response, which is uncharacteristic for him. So Dio continues, his hands moving back up, hooking on the bottom of the blue-haired boy's shirt and pushing it up to expose his chest. 

They were young, yes. But boxing tournaments every now and then had kept them fit. Jonathan was definitely bigger, a little bit of pudge from over-eating at meal times. But still toned, with muscle underneath. He looked, for lack of a better word, absolutely delicious. 

Still waiting in silence, Dio decides to move forward again, rubbing his hands up and down Jonathan's chest before stopping just under his nipple. For a guy, he sure had a decent chest. Dio had read that girls breasts were sensitive, and he partially wondered if it was the same for men. It didn't particularly do anything for him. But maybe he was different. 

Dipping his head down, he swipes his tongue against Jonathan's nipple, sending a jolt of sensation up his spine, earning him the first sound from Jojo since he entered the room. His voice is muffled by his hand that he slapped over his mouth a second or two prior, and the sound that escapes him is a harsh gasp. So it did feel good, then? Strange. But there's that prideful feeling again. Dio is making him feel this way. Dio is. Nobody else. He wants Jonathan to remember that. Nobody else can ever make him feel that way. 

His hands are free now. Once glance downwards tells him everything he needs to know about what he needs to do next. Popping his mouth off of Jojo's sensitive chest, he sits back up, using one of his hands to rub at the tent that's pitched itself in Jojo's pants. He lets out a choked moan against his hand, and Dio practically lunges forward, grinning cruelly and ripping Jonathan's hand away from his mouth. "Let me hear you. I want to hear how pathetic you sound." 

Moving off of Jojo, he starts tugging his pants down, glancing up to check on the other only to notice that he's covered his mouth again. He groans angrily, untying his tie and tugging it off his neck, grabbing both of Jojo's wrists and tying them tightly together, before tying them to the headboard. "Don't struggle. You won't like the punishment if you rip my clothes. Understand?" Jojo nods, biting his lower lip as Dio rips his underwear off, and then works on undoing the belt to his own pants. "And I want to hear you. Nice and loud." He can't believe he's saying such gross things to someone like Jonathan Joestar. Let alone that he's doing this with him. But his dick is thinking faster than his mind is. He knows what he wants. 

Without hesitation, he wraps his hand around Jojo's erection, surprisingly tenderly. He doesn't want to hurt him... Yet. Jojo shakes his head, and Dio disregards it, focusing on keeping himself from just slamming into Jojo already. For a moment, he pulls his hand away, watching the slightly smaller boy's dick sticking straight up in the cool air, twitching slightly in reaction to being toyed with so much. 

Once he's decided he's teased Jojo enough, he crawls forward, stopping only when his hips are level with Jojo's head. Dio pokes the head of his dick once against his mouth. "Open..." When he doesn't comply, Dio groans. "Jojo, it's going to hurt more when I do it if you don't get it wet." Still nothing. 

With a huff of frustration, Dio dips his head down, smashing his lips against Jojo's slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Jojo moans, shutting his eyes tightly, and Dio ceases the opportunity, grabbing Jojo by his hair roughly and sitting up, before slamming his dick into his mouth. Jojo gags once, and Dio pulls back as to not choke him. After all, he doesn't want puke on his dick. He looks down at Jojo, who's glaring up at him now. Probably feeling a little betrayed, while Dio eats up every little bit of it. Yes, look at him. With hate or affection, it doesn't matter. As long as Jojo's eyes are on only him. 

Jojo begins rolling his tongue against the tip, despite feeling upset. Which is surprising and reliving all at once to Dio, who sneers with pure, twisted glee. "You're getting off on this, aren't you, Jojo? You're already dripping, you know. Don't think I didn't notice."

It's sloppy and uncoordinated, which seems fitting seeing who's giving him head. But it's very Jojo, and in its own strange way is very endearing. "You're much more exciting then I anticipated though. I'll give you credit for that." Dio speaks low, finally pulling his dick out of Jojo's mouth when he's decided it's wet enough. 

Has he done this before? Put something inside himself? Dio doubts it. Jojo doesn't seem like the type to do something like that. He settles in between Jojo's legs, holding one up with a free hand, and using the other to line himself up with his entrance. When he steals a glance at the other's face, he's filled with a weird, appreciative feeling. Seeing Jojo tied up, with his shirt forced up his torso. Bare naked below the waist, drooling from having Dio in his mouth. He's already short of breath and they haven't even started yet. Only one word comes to Dio's mind at this moment, and it's a sickeningly sweet one—

Cute. 

Jonathan looks so fucking cute. 

Without any further hesitation, Dio pushes forward slowly, easing into Jojo who is tight as hell. His suspicions were confirmed, there has never been anything in here but him. Good. 

Jonathan lets out another choked moan. Whether its one of pain or pleasure, he can't exactly gauge. Part of him hopes its both. Once he's all the way in, he waits. Jojo's legs are already quivering, and another wave of power washes over Dio. Without hesitation, he pulls out and slams back into Jojo, who writhes, arching his back. What comes out of him is a yell. A scream, even. Which is all Dio needs to know he needs to keep going. Jojo's cries at first sound pained, and it very well may be that they are. But the more he pounds into the boy tied to the headboard, the more he starts to give in. He starts meeting Dio's thrusts, opening his mouth and drooling, panting and spreading his legs wider and wider so nothing stops Dio from hitting his g spot over and over until Jojo can't handle it anymore, and he's calling Dio's name over and over. "I'm— Please, Dio, don't stop- god," The sound of Jojo pleading, saying his name over and over is music to the blond's ears, and he does as he's asked, continuing to slam into Jojo until he's finally driven over the edge, and his cum spills out all over his still exposed, sweaty stomach. 

"I- ahh... I'm done." Jojo mumbles, leaning back against the pillow with a huff. Dio frowns and lifts Jojo's hips up. "You're going to leave me like this? That's not very gentlemanly of you, Jojo." He doesn't stop long enough for Jojo to give him a response before he starts thrusting into him again, pounding his prostate and making him go from little quivers to full on shakes. Lord knows Jojo is being way overstimulated with sensation at the moment. But he can hold out. Hopefully. 

Jojo throws his head back against the pillow once again, much more violently than before. "Dio! Dio! It's too much- please, oh shit." He's a mess. Jojo is absolutely undoubtedly a mess and Dio made him that way. A hand reaches forward to wrap around Jojo's neck, not squeezing so much as applying a slight pressure. Enough to make him gasp, maybe. "What was that? You like getting fucked, don't you? Tch! You're disgusting, whimpering my name over and over again. Aren't you?" He leans more against his hand, applying a little more pressure. God damn it, Jojo looks so cute like this. "Say it."

"I-I'm disgusting-" Jojo chokes, gasping for breath, arching his hips and back up, feeling completely and totally submitted at this point. Dio sneers. "What else?"

"I- I love getting f-fucked..." 

Dio completely releases Jojo's throat, gripping his hips and laughing. "Wow, you love it, huh? I only asked you to say you liked it! But I guess you're feeling enthusiastic today." He states, feeling himself starting to slip over the edge slightly. His vision feels a bit hazy, and all he can hear is Jojo's panting and moaning. Within seconds, he's orgasming, spilling out into Jojo, who struggles finally for the first time against his restraints. He mumbles something indistinct that Dio tunes out. 

A few moments pass, and Dio is able to gather himself properly. He pulls out, zipping his pants back up and untying Jojo, who falls nearly limp against the bed. He's much too exhausted at this point, Dio figures. 

The feeling in his chest now isn't so much prideful, like it was before. It's not an angry feeling, either. He lays down beside Jojo, feeling the urge to wrap an arm around him. He doesn't want to share Jojo. Not with anyone. For once, the only word he can use to describe it is utterly complete.


End file.
